


oh you're so filthy (and i'm gorgeous)

by thebonerpit



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Eyeliner, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebonerpit/pseuds/thebonerpit
Summary: A string of flirty emails from Gil gives Scott a few naughty ideas. Featuring bossy bottom Scott and overwhelmed but completely in love Gil.





	oh you're so filthy (and i'm gorgeous)

**Author's Note:**

> i think this was a kink meme prompt? maybe?? if it was, thank you for the amazing idea.
> 
> feel free to check me out on tumblr @lewdbioware (very nsfw)

**IMPORTANT: Pathfinder’s Eyes Only**  
_To: Ryder_  
From: Gil  
You have a fucking amazing ass. 

Scott smirked and chuckled quietly to himself as he read Gil’s message. He should really scold him for using the official email server for things like this but… Scott couldn’t deny that he kind of loved it. He bit his lip thoughtfully, then tapped out a reply.

**RE: IMPORTANT: Pathfinder’s Eyes Only**  
_To: Gil_  
From: Ryder  
Curious as to why you decided to tell me this now, considering the last time you saw me I was in full armour… not exactly flattering. 

He sent it off and went about filtering through the rest of his messages, wondering if they needed to put a limit on attachment sizes so Drack couldn’t fill up his inbox with gun pictures again. As he was replying to an email from Lexi a notification from Gil popped up; he closed the other window and scrolled to it immediately.

**RE: IMPORTANT: Pathfinder’s Eyes Only**  
_To: Ryder_  
From: Gil  
I beg to differ. That N7 armour is quite sexy. But you’re right, maybe we need to find you something more revealing, something that shows off that sweet little ass a bit better. Any ideas? 

Scott definitely had some ideas. Many of them, in fact. All he needed was some time and a little shopping trip on Kadara.

**RE: IMPORTANT: Pathfinder’s Eyes Only**  
_To: Gil_  
From: Ryder  
Maybe if you’re a good boy and can keep it in your pants for a week, I’ll see what I can come up with. 

**RE: IMPORTANT: Pathfinder’s Eyes Only**  
_To: Ryder_  
From: Gil  
Oh, you’re on, Ryder. BTW I can still enjoy myself perfectly well keeping it in my pants, you know… friction is a wonderful thing. 

**RE: IMPORTANT: Pathfinder’s Eyes Only**  
_To: Ryder; Gil_  
From: Kallo  
I would like to remind both of you that this email server is monitored and I am the unfortunate recipient of reports about inappropriate use. Please. Just speak with each other in person next time. **Please.**

\- - - -

It ended up being closer to two weeks before they could make their way back to Kadara due to various requests for the Pathfinder’s aid elsewhere. By the time they docked Scott could practically feel Gil vibrating as they walked down to the cargo bay ramp together.

“How, er… how long will you be?”

Scott looked over at him and raised an eyebrow, smirking a little as Gil fidgeted with his jumpsuit. 

“Did you really not touch yourself this whole time?”

Gil swallowed thickly and nodded. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t spent time together during the past few weeks, including one memorable occasion when he was convinced to fuck Scott over one of the railings in the cargo bay, but they were both still busy with other matters and when he was alone, he kept his promise.

“Well then I guess you deserve a little present, don’t you?” It was really a rhetorical question but Gil nodded again anyway, a hopeful smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “I won’t be long. Reyes wants to see me first. I’ll let you know when I get back.”

Gil’s eyes darkened slightly at the mention of Reyes’ name. Scott cocked his head, watching as Gil tried to hide that knee-jerk reaction behind a casual shrug.

“I’ll be here,” he said, “making sure your ship still has all her parts. Afraid if I left her alone for two minutes she’d be broken down and sold for scrap before I could blink.”

Scott stepped closer and lifted a hand to cup Gil’s jaw, slowly rubbing his thumb along the perpetual stubble there. “Don’t be jealous,” he said with a soft smile, “it’s not a good look for you. Makes your forehead all wrinkly.”

Gil snorted out a laugh. “Thanks, you prick.”

Scott smiled wider and leaned in so he could brush a kiss against Gil’s mouth.

“You’re the only one I want,” he whispered, his breath hot against Gil’s lips, “and when I get back, I’m going to show you exactly how much I want you.”

Gil moaned and tried to chase Scott’s lips for another kiss, but he was already pulling away and heading down the ramp into Kadara Port, swaying his hips even more than he normally did.

\----

Ryder’s meeting with Reyes was shorter than he expected which he was incredibly thankful for because all he could think about were the contents of the bag sitting beside him at the table. He stopped by the store on the way there and they had exactly what he was looking for; he couldn’t wait to get back to the Tempest and try everything on.

“You seem distracted today, Ryder,” Reyes said, swishing his drink around before downing the last of it in one go.

“A little,” he admitted, knowing full well he couldn’t get much past Reyes so why bother?

“Might it have something to do with what’s in that bag?”

Scott hated that he blushed a little, and he hated it even more when Reyes laughed.

“Are you going to share with the class?”

“It’s private.”

“I won’t tell. You can trust me.” He grinned like a shark.

He wasn’t sure if it was the strong booze he was just drinking, or his exhibitionist streak, or both… but he kicked the bag over to Reyes and sat back expectantly. Reyes raised an eyebrow like he couldn’t believe Scott actually listened to him, but he nodded once in thanks and bent over to open the bag. Scott could feel his cheeks heating up even more as Reyes’ eyes widened.

“Well now…”

He glanced up at Scott and licked his lips, not even trying to hide how his eyes raked over his body.

“Are these for you?”

Scott nodded, and Reyes exhaled sharply.

“That is… very interesting, Ryder. Now who was it you were telling me about before, your lover back on the Tempest? Gil, was that his name?”

“Yeah,” Scott replied, tilting his head up proudly.

Reyes made a small hum and his eyes fluttered closed briefly before he leaned down to close the bag and push it back over to Scott.

“Well Gil is a very, very lucky man,” he said, his voice dangerously low. “You should probably get back to him, no?”

“He is lucky, yeah,” Scott said, regaining enough of his composure to offer a cheeky grin. “I’m heading back there now. Should I send you a follow-up report?”

Reyes laughed, but it didn’t sound very pleasant. “Go home, Pathfinder. Just try not to get so distracted you forget the deal we discussed.”

The jealous gaze Reyes had on his face was lost on Scott who practically skipped out of the club and back to the Tempest, bag in tow.

\--------

Thankfully Gil was nowhere to be found when Scott returned, so he had a moment to go to his quarters and collect himself. Reyes had flirted with him non-stop since they met but he had never really paid him much mind until now. The thrill of him knowing that Scott was going to dress up for Gil, thinking about him imagining what he would look like… it was really goddamn hot. Scott undressed and debated whether to jerk off now, just to take the edge off and let himself soften so he would fit better into his new clothes. He decided against it, and Gil would probably appreciate the lewd image of him hard and barely contained anyway. There was an expensive lotion he procured on Aya sitting beside his bed that he bought for special occasions, when he wanted to feel extra pretty, so he applied a little to his skin before he unwrapped his new clothing and got dressed.  
He could see himself faintly in the reflection of the window, and the image made him blush, but he was also strangely proud of how good he looked. He settled back on his bed and pressed the comm button.

“Gil, please report to the Pathfinder’s quarters for an important mission debrief.”

He didn’t have to wait long at all before the door slid open and Gil practically ran inside.

“I was wondering when you’d get back, you must have snuck in while I was—“

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Scott laid out on the bed. The first thing he noticed were the heels, blood red and perfectly shaped to his feet. His eyes travelled up Scott’s body, taking in the black stockings that stopped mid-thigh and were edged with delicate lace. Scott positioned himself so Gil could see the snaps of a garter, but the rest disappeared beneath an incredibly snug mini skirt, so snug he could see the outline of Scott’s dick from the doorway.

“Hey there,” he said, his voice almost a purr. He was leaning back on his hands, legs crossed, chest bare, and his eyes dark with lust. It wasn’t until Gil managed to drag his eyes away from the rest of him that he noticed the eyeliner Scott had carefully applied.

“Fucking hell,” Gil whispered. He was half hard already and he hadn’t even touched himself.

“Do you like your present?” Scott uncrossed his legs and let his thighs fall open.

“Do I get to unwrap this present?” Gil asked, licking his lips as he strained to see into the shadows beyond Scott’s creamy thighs.

“Mm I think you’ve been good enough to do whatever you want with it,” Scott replied, tilting his head and smirking.

That was all the invitation Gil needed, apparently. He stalked over to the bed and climbed on top of Scott, pushing him down into the soft covers. Scott prepared himself to be thoroughly ravished but Gil stopped for a moment, just staring at him.

“What?”

“You’re so beautiful,” he said quietly, almost reverently, and the sweet sincerity of it made Scott shiver and blush. 

“Show me how beautiful you think I am, then,” he said, reaching up to stroke Gil’s jaw. Gil tilted his head to the side so he could suck Scott’s thumb into his mouth. He laved his tongue around it and his eyelids fluttered as he moaned, letting himself settle on Scott’s lap. He was hard against the swell of his ass and Scott couldn’t resist grinding up against him.

“Oh, fuck,” Scott hissed, his other hand shooting out and grabbing at Gil’s hip, “want more… fuck, get your clothes off.”

Gil chuckled and let Scott’s thumb slip out of his mouth. “As you command,” he said, shifting so he could get off the bed and strip. He didn’t bother making a show of it but Scott watched hungrily anyway, licking his lips when Gil gave his thick cock a few strokes.

“C’mere,” he growled, pulling at Gil until he was straddling his chest, his cock hanging heavy and flushed in front of Scott’s face. “Want you to fuck my mouth.”

Gil moaned and nodded, leaning over so he could slide in between Scott’s lips. Scott was really fucking good at this if he did say so himself, and soon he had both hands on Gil’s hips forcing him deeper and deeper into his mouth. The wet, choking noises only turned him on more, and when he looked up he knew his eyeliner was smudged and streaking down his cheeks.

“Oh god, Scott,” Gil groaned, wiping at one eye. Scott pushed his hips back and pulled off him with a lewd pop.

“Leave it. Want you to make a mess of me. D’you like that, hm?”

“You know I do,” Gil said lowly, gasping as Scott took him back in that sweet, hot mouth again. He was already so keyed up from more than a week without touching himself that he knew he couldn’t last long like this, but he couldn’t get enough of watching Scott take his dick so enthusiastically. He had his eyes closed and he was moaning around it, saliva dripping out of the corners of his mouth, and Gil could feel him squirming around on the bed like he was trying to get some friction on his own cock. Finally he had to pull out which earned a long whine from Scott.

“Can’t, already so close, unless you want me to come like this.”

“Mm as much as the idea of you coming all over my face appeals to me,” Scott said, making Gil shudder, “I need you inside me more. And don’t you want to see the rest of your present?”

Scott pushed lightly on Gil’s hips, directing him back and off his chest so he could see better. He reached down and palmed himself through the mini skirt, groaning at the contact and spreading his legs even more. It made the skirt hike up his thighs and Gil could see the edge of a pair of lace panties underneath. He grabbed Scott’s hands and pulled them away, suddenly frantic, and yanked the skirt up until it was rolled around Scott’s waist. The garter belt was fairly plain, but the panties were swirls of black lace and chiffon, hugging his cock obscenely at the base but not large enough to stop it from jutting out of the waistband.

“Where did you… fuck, never mind, I don’t care, just please tell me you can get more.”

Scott laughed and nodded. “I’m hoping you’ll ruin these anyway.”

“I’m very tempted to rip them off you, I admit…”

“Oh, but you haven’t seen the best part,” Scott said, twisting around so he was on his chest, “you don’t even have to.”

Gil moaned loudly and grabbed his dick at the base to try to calm himself down. The panties were completely open in the back, a cut-out in the shape of a heart framing Scott’s perfect little ass, which he wiggled as he looked over his shoulder.

“See? I’m all about easy access.”

“You little…” He couldn’t even finish the sentence, too flustered with what was presented before him. Gil hauled Scott over his lap, making him yelp and giggle, and caressed that sweet ass with one hand before spanking him hard. Scott groaned and pushed back against his him.

“Fuck! Harder!”

“So bossy,” Gil chided, but he always caved to Scott’s every demand. He smacked him hard a few more times, alternating cheeks until both of them were bright pink. He could even see a hand print on the left one… some of his best work if he was honest. He scraped his nails across the sensitive flesh and Scott whimpered, wiggling and squirming in Gil’s lap. 

“Oh, you like that, don’t you… you like it when I pay so much attention to this gorgeous ass.”

“Yeah, yeah fuck, I do,” Scott gasped, trying to spread his legs wider as Gil traced his fingers in between his cheeks. He pulled them away before he could touch his hole and instead spanked him again, watching as Scott jerked and shuddered at the pain. He was so beautiful like this. 

“Please,” he whimpered, “need—fuck, need you inside me.”

“I know you do,” Gil said. He was trying to keep some semblance of control but Scott was making that increasingly difficult, especially when he managed to squirm around so he was sitting in Gil’s lap, facing the doorway. The friction of that alone was enough to make Gil breathe a little heavier but when Scott leaned forward so his hands were on the floor, his ass spread wide open and perfectly framed by those panties… Gil couldn’t restrain himself. He grabbed him by the hips and forced him up enough so he could lean down and lick all the way from his balls across his perfect, pink hole.

“Ohhhhh fuck yes,” Scott groaned, pushing back for more, thrilled that his little display had produced the results he wanted. Gil happily acquiesced to his demands, working up some more saliva and getting him dripping wet before slipping a finger inside along his tongue. He took it all the way in without any resistance, so eager for Gil’s touch, so it didn’t take long before he had three fingers deep inside him, fucking him with his hand. Scott was pushing back on him, taking him all the way to the third knuckle, and Gil moaned at the slick, filthy sounds his fingers were making as they corkscrewed into his hole.

“Hurry up, please, fuck! I’m ready, just—hngh, just fuck me!”

That earned another harsh slap which was probably what he was angling for anyway. Gil pulled his fingers out which made Scott whine even though he knew what was coming; he just loved being filled up like that. He pushed off the floor with his hands, arching his back as he righted himself in Gil’s lap, grinding down happily against his cock and reaching a hand back to wind his fingers in Gil’s hair. He angled his head for a kiss that was mostly tongue, tugging at Gil’s hair to keep him where he wanted him.

“Want you behind me,” he whispered against Gil’s lips, “want you to fuck me hard on my hands and knees and make me come all over my nice new panties.”

“God, you’re filthy,” Gil groaned. Scott just smirked and kissed him again before sliding off and arranging himself on the bed facing the window, ass in the air. He still had all his clothing on, including the heels, and somehow it was even hotter than him being completely naked. Not wanting him to get impatient (and even more bratty), Gil climbed on the bed behind him, leaning over to grab some slick from the nightstand.

“Ready?” As if he really had to ask. Scott looked over his shoulder and glared, but the look had no venom behind it.

“Get inside me. Now.”

“My pleasure,” Gil said, and pushed inside him in one long, slow glide. Scott keened and dropped his chest to the bed, spreading his legs as wide as they could go. He opened for Gil beautifully, almost no resistance even though Gil was definitely on the thicker side, but Scott loved that. He also apparently loved it when Gil grabbed his garter belt and used it as a handle to control his thrusts.

“Mmmmm oh fuck, just like that, just like that,” he moaned, muffled by the pillow he was smushed into.

“You’re so gorgeous, Scott, fuck… so perfect. So pretty and perfect for me.”

“Ah—yeah, I know,” Scott said, straining to look over his shoulder at Gil just to smirk at him.

“You have a smart little mouth, Pathfinder,” Gil said, narrowing his eyes and spanking Scott hard. It made him jolt up the bed but then immediately push his ass back against Gil for more. “You want it harder, hm?”

“Yeah, god, fuck me harder!”

It was never enough for Scott, Gil had discovered, but he would be happy to spend the rest of his life trying to satisfy him. He wrapped his fingers in the fabric of Scott’s garter and panties and wrenched him back hard enough that it actually hurt his hipbones. Gil groaned and set a brutal pace, biting his lip as he watched Scott’s ass shake, reveled in the filthy slapping sound of skin on skin that echoed around the Pathfinder’s quarters. He kept readjusting his grip, wanting to touch every bit of skin he could get his hands on, and occasionally bringing down his hand to deliver some more stinging slaps to Scott’s ass.

“Fu-u-u-ck,” Scott groaned, the word broken by Gil’s hard thrusts, “more—more please, fuck, close.”

“Gonna come in those pretty little panties?” Gil asked, gasping for breath, not slowing down even a little.

“Yeah, yeah gonna—oh fuck!” Scott wailed as he clenched tight around Gil’s cock, coming hard. His dick was still shoved awkwardly inside the front of the too-small panties and his come spurted out all over the lace, drenching it and sliding halfway up his stomach, too. He was shaking and whimpering all the way through it and it felt fucking amazing around Gil’s cock. He had only slowed down a little because Scott was so tight he could barely move, but once he relaxed Gil picked up the pace again.

“Not done with you yet,” he rasped out, even as Scott was squirming up the bed, too overwhelmed with sensation. Gil knew that he wanted him to finish like this but Scott was extremely sensitive after an orgasm so he always fought against it. The first time it happened, Gil pulled out because he was concerned it was hurting him, and Scott got so frustrated he threw him down on the bed, climbed in his lap, and rode him enthusiastically until Gil came. He never made that mistake again.

“Gilllll,” Scott whined, his thighs shaking, barely able to hold himself up, “come on come on come on, want you to come in me, fuck, claim me, fill me up, oh fuck please please please.”

Gil loved when he started babbling like this, too fucked out to be the snarky little shit he usually was.

“Close,” Gil grunted, digging his nails into Scott’s skin. He felt his muscles contract and then he was coming with a shout, inside him at first but then pulling out so he could make an absolute mess of his pretty little hole and his panties. His come was streaked across Scott’s ass and leaking out of him, and Gil moaned at how filthy it was. Scott was still shivering a little, his ass shaking and hips rutting against the bed, and when he looked back at Gil he could see he had bitten his lip so hard it was bleeding.

“Look at you,” Gil gasped, “so perfect. So fucking perfect, Scott.”

That settled him enough that he let himself collapse on the bed with a happy hum, reaching out one hand weakly to grab at Gil.

“C’mere and cuddle me,” he said, and Gil chuckled breathlessly.

“Still bossy, though, I see,” he teased, although he allowed himself to be pulled down next to Scott who immediately curled into him. “We should really get cleaned up first…”

“Mmm no. Want to stay like this for a bit. Love feeling marked by you.”

Gil groaned and he felt his dick twitch. “You’re going to be the death of me, Scott Ryder.”

Scott just grinned and kicked his heels off so he could throw a leg over Gil’s hips, drawing him closer, and they both dozed off with Gil tracing light patterns across Scott’s back with his fingernails.


End file.
